I Would Pray To Breakaway
by AccountKiller254654354351
Summary: Someone surfaces from Sahira's past, can Greg save her before its too late? rated T because im paranoid
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: just a quick few chapter fic, jano how it is :P rhirhi73 did know about this story so it is...**

**DEDICATED TO HER! (Top that) ;P**

**So anyway on with the story...**

Strolling contentedly down the hallway, Sahira smiled radiantly at Greg as he handed her a coffee and, as their hands brushed, her heart stuttered excitedly. If she was being completely honest with herself; Sahira had never been happier, her life had taken an unexpected turn for the better and she felt euphorically blissful most of the time now. It was like she had been swimming through stormy waters for so long, and she had finally found a safe haven where the boiling, bubbling sea couldn't get her. Even Greg had noticed the change in her, and was now standing with her, drinking coffee and laughing contentedly, but Jac had other ideas completely. She came over, chewed them both out and shoved a file on Sahira before stalking off into the bustle. Sahira and Greg were snorting with laughter when they finally parted ways and Sahira had to forcibly apply a straight face before she waltzed into the room of her next patient, still with a massive grin plastered on her face.

The smile vanished in an instant when she finally looked up; it slid away and was replaced by a look of fear that would strike even Hanssen to a standstill. She knew this man; knew him and feared him. How had he found her? Eyes as wide as a bush baby's, she stumbled foreword, stuttering her words and forcing them out with difficulty. Terror had washed over her in a tidal wave, drowning her. She couldn't breathe. Couldn't move. Couldn't feel her heart beating. Everything had stopped and the world seemed to move around her in nightmarish slow motion. Hopping to his feet with a patronizing smirk, the form that was sitting on the bed had sauntered over to her as she was frozen to the spot. Her breaths dragged their way through her teeth and she closed her eyes, praying this was all some sort of sick nightmare. Although she was trying to breathe as normally as possible, a great shuddering breathe was caught short and pushed out of her as she felt herself slam into the opposite wall. All her horrendous childhood memories rushed into her mind and she screamed a loud long shriek. However the malevolent look in his eyes silenced her in moments and his fingers cut into the flesh at the top of her arms but she barley felt the flash of pain, only focused on how her feet were leaving the floor. Screaming at the top of her voice, she jerked her legs outwards, hoping to strike him in a place that would shock him enough for him to loosen his grip, but failed. Tears streamed down her face, and she resided herself to whatever he wanted to do to her, the scream choked out and being replaced with sobs.

Rifling through a stack of paperwork, Greg sighed as he felt his brain turning to mush; on the very edge of his range of hearing he thought he heard a shriek.

"Did you hear that?" he asked Jac, glancing over to the place he thought he heard the sound emit from. "Hear what?" she answered absentmindedly, picking up a file, before he could form an explanation another shrill scream blare down the corridor, louder than the other, and so filled with terror both Jac and Greg were sprinting flat out down the corridor with worry. Pulling ahead of Greg Jac slammed open the door to the room and, a few seconds later, Greg skidded in beside her. His heart froze colder than any ice when he surveyed the scene before him. The patient had Sahira pinned to the wall, lifted from the ground, with a macabre grin splitting his lips, Sahira was kicking out, tears streaming down her face, but I was the look in her eyes that trapped him where he stood. Terror filled her eyes, a terror so awe consuming and soul destroying that only someone with a heart of ice (Jac) could get past it. But the most worrying thing was that Greg recognized that expression. His friends had worn it, as had he as a child; he felt sick to his stomach. Jac managed to drag the figure from Sahira; she dropped to the floor and bolted. Time regained its place in the world and Greg tore after her, his heart pounding the whole way.

All he could see was her long hair swishing from side to side with every step; he could hear her desperate sobs like those of a terrified animal. Disinfectant, the smell he had gotten used to over the years, assaulted his senses and made him nauseous and the entire normal bustle and noise that filled the hospital was transformed into a blur of pastel colours. Begging his muscles to work harder, he pounded onwards, just managing to grab her arm and spin her around, capturing her wrists to keep her from running. Sahira struggled desperately, trying to hit out, retching herself from one side to the other, frantic half formed screams tumbled out of her mouth and the tears didn't stop. He pulled her through the closest door, which led to a cupboard which held cleaning supplies.

"Let me go!" she begged desolately, not accepting this was Greg, only that someone had chased her and forced her into a tiny room, a room where the walls seemed to be closing in on her.

He cupped her tearstained face gently, forcing her to look at him. Dark, tear filled eyes finally rested on his and she relaxed immediately, she whispered his name with relief, resting her head on his chest. His arms were around her in seconds and the tears dried up almost instantly, she felt safe and loved in his arms. She lifted her head tentatively, until she was the same height as him.

"Thank you" she muttered "For saving me" she elaborated

Their eyes met and for a few minutes there were no words, but a thousand things were said.

"Who is he?" Greg asked anxiously, dreading the answer.

**So... thoughts? There is this amazing button below this, and it lets you review, please do it it makes my day :D. So have any of you guessed what going on yet, I hope not... mwa hahahahahahahahahahahaha. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: sorry for the break, had allot on, as always thank you angles who reviewed/ subscribed and I love you all to pieces and you are all amazing ^.- **

**And as always...**

**Rhirhi73 you are the most amazing, outstanding, remarkable, wonderful, incredible, marvellous, surprising, staggering, truly and simply delightful person EVER! I thank you for support reviews subscriptions and much more in the world of fanfiction :D I wish you would update fighting fate as it seems to have fallen of the radar *sadface* and dare you to try and beat this shout out! :P**

**And on with the story...**

All of a sudden, Sahira seemed to close in on herself; not just mentally, but physically as well. A haunted look danced behind her normally bright eyes and she tries to take up as little space as possible, clamming up as the disturbing memories flash across her mind like an internal horror film. He doesn't want to leave her there, so Greg pulls a few dozen blankets off the top shelf, unfolds them and hurls them into the corner; he keeps on by his feet to cover them with. Gently, he guides her to the blanket nest and sets her down gently, curling himself next to her. Tears come slowly at first, but then gathered in speed and quantity; he let her cry, she needed this. Greg already knew what this man had done to her, the defence reaction, the pure terror, her body language; all of it spoke louder than any words could. This man had been her abuser, he could have been her uncle, cousin, her father even just a family friend, but the things Greg knew he had done to her were unforgivable, and anger bubbled inside him just thinking about how much Sahira must of struggled when his child abuse had surfaced.

Eventually she cried herself out, the tears finally dried up, not because she wanted them to, but because she physically seemed to have none left. Even though she was no longer sobbing, he still held her close, still whispered words of eternal comfort into her hair, still rubbed her back, and Sahira was thankful. When she finally raised her head and whispered all the things that man had done to her as a child, he kissed her fore head gently. All his worst fears had just been confirmed, this man (her step father) had beaten her every excuse he got, forcing her out of her home when she was just 16, moving to Italy wither mother; leaving Sahira behind to try and pick up the pieces of her shattered life. He desperately wanted to make all the hurt and betrayal and duplicity go away. Everyone had left her so it seemed, and her only comfort had been that he was hours away by flight. So many miles away that it would take him such a long time to track her down. She had purposefully buried her roots, moved from place to place, and only when she met Rafi had she finally settled. But now her marriage was in tatters, her mother hadn't even tried to find her and her abusive step father had come back to haunt her. Her entire life had just fallen apart and Greg seemed to be the only thing holding her down anymore. With all these appalling thoughts buzzing around her head like angry hornets, she fell into a deep but uneasy slumber, so be closely followed by Greg, who was curled around her protectively.

* * *

><p>Hanssen was in panic. Jac had come and told him what had happened to Sahira, and when he had enquired on her whereabouts, Jac had sheepishly told him she had no clue where Sahira had vanished to, but that Greg was probably with her. He had Jac and Elliot searching the hospital in attempt of finding her and Mr. Douglas, but they seemed to be getting nowhere. Very suddenly an idea dawned on him and he pulled up the CCTV footage for the day and scanned through it, following Sahira. His heart broke as he watched her sprint terrified from that room and he watched Greg chase after her, he was glad that she had someone who would follow her to the ends of the earth. Greg had pulled her inside a storage cupboard after she had started to cry and she was glad she was safe. He texted Jac their location and regrettably got back to work. The hospital wouldn't run itself.<p>

* * *

><p>Jac had just found out the location of Sahira, and idly wondered how Hanssen had found out as she hurried to the specified place. The storage cupboard on Keller. When she softly clicked open the door she was met by a sight that could have been pulled straight from a film. In the far corner there was a massive nest of inoffensive blue that held Sahira. She was curled up very small, her head resting on Greg's chest. Her dark hair was splayed prettily around her like a halo and all her ensemble of facial features were smooth and untroubled. Greg had his arm wrapped around her, holding them close together; he was curled up as well, sleeping peacefully as Sahira was, his face as contented as hers also. They were safe and that was what mattered and Jac desperately didn't want to wake them, so she backed away slowly, closing the door silently before going to call Sahira's husband and soothe Hanssen's troubled mind.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: finished all my exams and I have all of half term to write! It's my birthday next week and I'm getting a new phone, life is good so here you all go...**

**RHIRHI73! Wow, I haven't heard from you in a while, I hope this makes up for the long gap of no writing, I wish you the best of luck with whatever's been keeping you so busy recently X**

**Saint Jac the Nazi, well, I hope you like Jac's little rant in the middle of this... **

**And on with the tale...**

Hanssen was finally put out of his misery by Jac shortly after she had found Greg and Sahira in the cupboard, and even though he felt compassionate for whatever had happened, he just couldn't be two doctors down for however long this would take to clean up.

"Right, tell Mr. Douglas to be back on the ward in half an hour please." Hanssen told Jac with his usual cool exterior that almost matched that of Ms. Naylor.

"What?" she replied in disbelief.

_He couldn't possibly mean that,_ _I must have heard him wrong_ Jac told herself _he couldn't possibly mean that..._ her train of thought was abruptly cut off by Hanssen repeating what he had just said and yet again, Jac was stunned. Her own atrocious past came back to her, and Jac suddenly realised that Sahira knew this man, and it shocked her.

For far too long she had assumed any victim of abuse was bitter and cold, she had held up her icy shield and kept the world away. This woman- this remarkable woman- had lived through what she herself had lived through, fought her way forward, chased down her demons and come out the other end the person she was now. Jac was surprised to find Sahira was happy, open, everyone liked her; she had even managed to get the smooth Mr. Douglas to fall in love with her. Jac was astounded, and would have normally just shrugged and carried on being Hanssen's puppet, but not today.

"No." Jac told him with far more courage than she actually felt "isn't it obvious to you? Would the Sahira you know get this wound up about a patient getting to big for his boots? Would all of this happen if a perfect stranger pinned her against a wall? No. So I'm not going to rip away the only piece of comfort she has right now. I don't know who that man was, but she knew him and by the looks of it, the floors just been pulled out from under her. I will cover for both of them and call her husband, it doesn't matter what you say, I'm not going to do that to her." Jac all but shouted and proceeded to storm out the door leaving a shocked Hanssen in her wake. He didn't know she had that much emotion in her.

Sahira woke slowly from her deep slumber and found herself wrapped around Greg in the most impossible way. Her husband had once playfully called her the night creeper, as she always managed to wrap her body around something in her sleep and she had been woken many a time because Rafi had been prising her off him. But Greg seemed to be a night creeper too, and Sahira was beyond confused at how they had gotten like this. It was only when Greg dropped a kiss on her forehead did she realise he was awake and they spent the next ten minutes manoeuvring limbs and joints until they were finally free. But they still didn't more away from one another, contented to just _be_ with each other, something Sahira and Rafi had never mastered, Rafi always needed to chatter away, especially when Sahira wanted to be silent. Banter ensued and Sahira could almost forget what had happened. Her heart swelled and she interlaced her fingers with Greg's; with that final connection Sahira realised her and Greg had been made for each other, so she held his hand tighter and revelled in their proximity, convincing herself that of course he didn't love _her_.


End file.
